


Death Becomes Him

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Nakamaship, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Trafalgar Law thought he'd end up with a nice meal, but he ended up with so much more.





	Death Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this brilliant pic by **rinfumochi** , and the first four lines of this poem jumped into my brain, so I started writing. ~~OMFG, this pic is so...! _*happy Kermit flail*_~~ Thank you _so much_ for letting me link your pic to my poem, I'm _so_ honored!
> 
> Go check out their tumblr, the artwork is (to quote my friend @Shishiswordsman) _godtier! ___
> 
> __  
> __  
> [Rinfumochi's tumblr](http://rinfumochi.tumblr.com/post/176771108629/1-hour-drawing-challenge-vampire-law-au)  
>   
>   
> 
> __  
> _Just to warn you before you read it, I usually write prose, AND I'm not that good of a poet, so some of the lines are a bit off._  
>   
> 
> __  
> _Either way, I hope you like my poem. (^/ / /^)_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _Ryuichi_  
>   
> 

Silently like moonlight, he crept into the room.  
Standing over his choice for the night, he smirked.  
Gold eyes shining like twin beams in the gloom.  
“You are mine now,” gloating as he lurked.

Shifting unawares, his victim lay asleep  
dreaming of tomorrows’ adventures tonight  
he rested on his pillow, his voice a small peep  
while his Fate stood over him, readying to bite.

“What do you think you’re doing?” came a voice from below.  
A somber yet threatening tone in the dark.  
A second pair of eyes had spied the hungry foe.  
Sharp fangs hesitated from reaching its mark.

“He is mine, for I have laid claim on him,”  
came the silky smooth yet honest reply  
“I have wanted his taste for myself,” he said, his voice grim.  
“You should ask if he wants to or to deny,”  
Came the answer in the light so dim.

The intruder looked down to see his prey awake  
brown eyes wide open, so innocent and so pure.  
“Why didn’t you ask?” his naiveté unable to be faked.  
“Because if I did, a “No” I might have had to endure.”

“I have waited for you on many a night,”  
the prey admitted as if to no one else.  
“And finally, here you are with nary a fight.”  
And he smiled huge, as if to himself.

Golden eyes wide, unable to accept the truth.  
He frowned as he took in the words he heard.  
“How can you expect me to accept this ruse?  
Do I really seem like I’m a newly hatched bird?”

“How can one so young and so brightly lit  
expect you to want the darkness I bring.  
How dare you want to fool me, you little shit!  
You cannot trick me, when to Life you cling!”

The youngest stared into eyes like honey so  
and smiled sadly as he bared his throat.  
“I have seen darkness too, Slayer of friend and foe.  
I dream of blackness, of death’s dying note.

“I know that this means I will be with you eternally.  
But I hope that only me you’ll love and hold tight.  
Show me exotic places, people of all kinds,  
new things you’ll show me when we awaken at night.

For I have lived a life long and adventure-filled.  
But now I have done what I was meant to do.  
I have sailed the many seas so tempestuous.  
Its the Pirate King that lies here before you.”

“My king speaks the truth,” said his swordsman devoted.  
“He longs for new adventures he has yet to enjoy.  
Something new and exciting,” the most loyal friend gloated.  
"And his love for you is no bullshit ploy.”

The Hunter did ponder the words so sincere  
as he stood over the Pirate King’s bed.  
“If I take you for myself, to me you’ll adhere  
for you would become one of the Undead.”

The Pirate King pondered the situation long.  
Then a most brilliant smile he did show.  
“Go ahead, bite me,” he said in a sing-song.  
“Let’s begin a new adventure, Torao, We Go!”

Once again the Hunter was left speechless.  
His mind going a mile a minute at the offer.  
He gazed into eyes now left sleepless.  
And his own hard eyes began to soften.

“Let me grant your dream, Pirate King.  
Join me in my life so currently bland.  
I will enjoy the joy and newness you’ll bring  
as we walk through countries small or grand.”

The Pirate King once again bared his throat.  
His loyal swordsman smiled at the sight.  
He knew his King’s heart swelled for the Hunter  
and that he’d have to always remember this night.

The Hunter did lean down and bite the neck so tender.  
He drained the lifeblood from the Pirate King’s flesh.  
He watched as the bright eyes began their surrender.  
Then added his own black blood to begin the refresh.

The Pirate King did thrash about as his body began to die.  
His faithful knight held his hand on his white katana’s hilt.  
Hunter and swordsman watched the life fade from brown eyes.  
And for a moment, the Hunter felt the deepest guilt.

When his chest no longer rose, the knight covered up his Lord.  
A solitary tear fell from his lone eye, so morose was he.  
He knew that this journey his King would go alone.  
And that his most beloved Lord was now truly free.

And as the dead man slowly pushed aside the cloth tomb,  
he grinned at the Hunter he knew he loved so very much.  
“Lets go have our first adventure!” he uttered to the room.  
The Hunter smirked, his stilled heart leapt once at the dead King’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I had to kill Luffy, but that's how vampires are made. 
> 
> I'm just glad that Zoro was there as well so he died with those he trusted most around him. My headcanon is that Zoro's Luffy's best friend, and there's no secrets between them, so of course Zoro knew that Luffy loved Law.
> 
> Also, Luffy and Zoro _still_ sleep in hammock bunkbeds, even though Luffy's the Pirate King. (^_~)  
>   
> 
> No other Strawhats were harmed in the writing of this poem.


End file.
